Numerous telecommunication devices, such as wireless local area network transceivers, mobile phones, base stations, radio equipment, radar systems, and the like, rely on predistortion to compensate signal distortions. Signal distortions become often more severe as data rate and bandwidth increase, causing more stringent requirements for predistortion performance that are frequently met by more elaborate and complex predistortion concepts, which on the other hand often come at cost of higher computational effort. Hence, it is desired to improve the efficiency of predistortion concepts.